Fight for My Right to Love You
by StoryWriter514
Summary: 23 year old, MMA Fighter, Emily Fields is trying to make it to the big leagues. UFC. What happens when she runs into her ex, Melissa Hastings, who invites her to dinner. There, she meets Aria Montgomery, and is instantly drawn in. Will the age difference matter, or will it be a very jealous Melissa Hastings? AU Emily/Aria (Maybe some Emily/Melissa) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second try with this story, haha. The first time was terrible. I hated how it was, so I decided to make this one a little bit better. Here we go!

Chapter 1

"Paige, where are my gloves?" 23 year old Emily Fields called out.

Paige had been Emily's best friend since the eighth grade. They had originally hated each other. Both being fierce competitors, they had battled each other in just about anything. It had taken a full year to realize that they hated each other so much that they actually liked each other. Just as all best friends are.

"You put them in your bag, dumbass." Paige gave Emily her 'are you stupid' look.

"I know where I put them, but I'm telling you that they aren't there." Emily replied.

"Well, how the hell am I supposed to know where they are. You're the fighter. I'm just your roadie." Paige shrugged.

"Do you think I left them in my car?"

"Maybe. Why don't you go see? I'm going to go steal the orange juice out of your fridge." Paige told her walking out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Why don't you go to your own apartment and drink your own juice?" Emily chuckled and followed after her.

"Because you're the one who's rolling in the big bucks now that you are starting to get noticed. I mean, last night you knocked that girl out in the first round." Paige cheered.

"Calm down, McCullers. It was just a dumb fight. This isn't the UFC." Emily chuckled again.

"Come on, Em. You and I both know that you're going to make it into the UFC soon. I mean, you're undefeated in this division. What makes you think that you won't be in the UFC?" Paige said as she poured some orange juice in a cup for herself.

"I don't think that I won't be in the UFC, I just don't think that it'll happen anytime soon. I mean, I'm 23 and I live in Rosewood. No one knows where that is."

"Emily, I guarantee that you will be in the UFC by this time next year."

"Don't jinx me!" Emily scolded, punching Paige in the arm.

"Ow! Dude, you have a knockout punch! That shit hurts!" Paige whined.

"Don't be such a baby." Emily rolled her eyes.

Emily grabbed her keys, and walked to the door of her apartment. She opened the door and made her way out to her car. She lived in the apartment above the Brew, and so she was able to make it to her car pretty quickly.

She unlocked her car and searched through the back seat for her fighting gloves. When she finally found them, she stood up and turned around.

"Holy crap!" Emily shouted putting a hand over her chest as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"Hey, did I scare you?" The voice asked tauntingly.

"What do you think?" Emily chuckled.

"I'm sorry." The voice laughed. "I just came to see if you wanted to go get some coffee?"

"I don't think so, Melissa. I really have to get to the gym." Emily declined.

"Oh, come on! You don't have to work out every day, do you?"

"Yeah I do. You saw my fight last night. You think that I can do that without hard work?" Emily smiled at her and Melissa melted a little.

Melissa and Emily had dated in high school, and they could honestly say that they were in love. Emily was the jock that everyone adored and Melissa was the preppy, 4.0 student that was voted most likely to succeed. They were a pair that was reserved for movies, but they made it work.

Towards the end of their senior year, Melissa and Emily began drifting and they ended things on mutual levels. They remained great friends, but Melissa has always wanted to get Emily back. It was her goal. Now that she was back from U Penn she could finally have her back.

"No, and those abs? Those must have taken a while." Melissa flashed a brilliant smile back.

"Yeah, but I've had some pretty amazing abs since high school."

"That you have, but I think they've gotten better." Melissa took a step forward and lifted Emily's shirt a little, revealing her very solid six pack. "There they are."

Emily smiled down at the shorter girl. "Hey, are you still living with your parents?"

"Kind of. I live out in the barn. My little sister remodeled it, and I moved into it once I got back from U Penn."

"Awesome. So I guess I see you around more then?"

"Why don't I make this easier? Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? We could catch up, and you could see my parents again." Melissa suggested.

"I don't know." Emily shook her head.

"Oh, please?" Melissa gave Emily her best puppy dog look.

"Fine." Emily sighed.

Melissa cheered and kissed Emily cheek. "This is going to be fun! Be over at 7, okay?"

"Alright. Now I have to go to the gym. Paige is probably wondering where I am."

"You still hang with Paige?" Melissa asked in surprise.

"Yeah, she's my best friend."

"I can't believe that." Melissa laughed.

"Why not?"

"It's just been so long. Does she still hate me?"

"She never hated you."

"Yes she did. She told me so. She never liked us together."

"It never mattered what she liked. We were in love. That's all that mattered." Emily replied and Melissa couldn't help but to smile.

"That's true. Well, I'll see you tonight?"

"Yup."

"Oh, and my little sister's friends are going to be there. I think you should be prepared. They're going to ask you a lot of questions."

"Why?"

"Because I may or may not talk a lot about you." Melissa blushed. "See you tonight."

And with that, Melissa was gone.

Emily sighed and walked back up to her apartment. Paige was sitting on the counter eating an apple.

"What the hell? I thought you died!" Paige shouted with her mouth full.

"Yeah, it seems like you really cared." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I did, but not enough to get up."

"I feel so loved." Emily sarcastically stated.

"You should. Now, let's get your ass to the gym." Paige hopped off the counter and threw the apple in the trash can.

"Let's go."

~HA~

"One more, Fields!" Garrett called out to a sparring Emily.

"Em, show them that new head kick you learned." Paige called out.

Emily jumped up and executed the perfect head kick, knocking her sparring partner out cold.

"Yes!" Paige cheered.

"Nice, Emily! That's what I'm talking about." Garrett cheered as he climbed into the ring.

"Did I do the kick correctly?"

"Are you kidding? That kick was perfect." Garrett patted her on the shoulder.

"It seemed to work." Emily took a look at her sparring partner that was being looked at by the other coach. Emily went over and gave him a fist bump. "Sorry, Jason."

"Awesome fight, Fields. You totally kicked my ass." Jason groaned.

"Sorry again." Emily laughed.

"No problem, as long as you kick some ass in that ring tomorrow night. You know, I heard that some sponsors are going to be there." Jason pulled himself to his feet.

"Really?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. _Tapout _and _Magnum Detox_. They're looking for some fighters. I know they're going to love what they see when they see you."

"You think so?" Emily asked.

"I know so."

Emily smiled and climbed out of the ring. She really hoped they liked her.

~HA~

Emily took a deep breath and gripped the bouquet of flowers tighter as she rang the doorbell to the Hastings household. She knew that this was going to be a long night.

Veronica was the one to finally open the door. "Emily! What a surprise."

"Melissa didn't tell you I was coming over?" Emily asked.

"No, not at all, but this is a wonderful surprise. Come on in." Veronica moved aside and let Emily in.

"These are for you. My mother always told me not to go to someone elses house empty handed." Emily handed the flowers to Veronica.

"How lovely. I'll go put them in some water. Melissa is in the kitchen."

"Alright. Thank you." Emily made her way to the kitchen hoping that she didn't run into Peter.

Peter wasn't very happy when Emily and Melissa broke things up. It had broken Melissa's heart and Peter wasn't happy that she had broken his little girl's heart.

"Emily! You made it." Melissa cheered as Emily walked into the kitchen.

"Of course. It's a free meal and I don't have to order some gross take out from one of the disgusting places in Rosewood."

"I'm glad that you like my cooking."

Before Emily had a chance to reply, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Alison walked into the kitchen.

"Emily?" Spencer asked.

"Hey, Spence. Long time no see." Emily smiled at the young girl.

"I haven't seen you since I was like thirteen."

"Yeah, it's been a while. How old are you now?"

"I'm almost eighteen."

"Spencer, aren't you going to introduce us to this hottie?" Alison asked.

"Oh, guys this is Emily. She and Melissa dated for a long time in high school. She was on the guys boxing team at Rosewood, and she was state champion."

"Spencer." Emily blushed.

"Don't be modest, Em." Melissa stated. "Emily won the golden globes for women's bantamweight"

"That's awesome." Hanna beamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Emily smiled at the young blonde.

"I'm Hanna. This is Aria and Alison." Hanna pointed to the two girls next to them.

"It's nice to meet you all." For the first time, Emily looked at the short brunette that was standing in the middle of the two blondes.

She was mesmorizing. She had big, beautiful, hazel eyes, her hair came down just past her shoulders, and looked like it flowed in waves. Her lips were full and they complimented her face very well. She was stunning.

"It's nice to meet you too." Aria smiled.

"Why did you and Melissa break up?" Alison asked nosily.

"Alison!" Aria scolded.

"What?"

"You're seriously the rudest person I've ever met." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"No, it's okay. We just decided that we weren't meant to be." Emily answered.

"Oh, that's boring."

"Well, not everything is a movie, Alison." Melissa quipped.

Veronica walked into the kitchen looking regretful. "I'm sorry guys. Peter can't make it to dinner tonight, so it'll just be us women."

"Sounds good to me." Melissa smiled. "Dinner's ready. Spencer, you want to help me set the table?"

"Oh, I'll do it." Emily offered.

"Thank you, Emily."

~EA~

"So, Emily, are you still boxing?" Veronica asked.

"Um, no. I'm actually an MMA fighter."

"MMA? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah, but I like dangerous. It makes the game a little less dull."

"I went to her match last night. She knocked that other girl out in 45 seconds."

"Are you in the UFC?" Hanna asked.

"Trying to be. It's pretty hard to get noticed when you live in like the smallest town on earth." Emily chuckled.

"So why don't you go to Philly?" Spencer asked.

"Because my mom still lives here and I don't think I could live without her." Emily admitted shyly.

"Wait, your mom works at the police station, doesn't she? Pam Fields?"

"Yup. That's her."

"Yeah, I've had a few run ins with her." Hanna admitted.

"You're the blonde girl that got into a bar fight?" Emily remembered.

"Yeah, but that was all a big misunderstanding."

"I'm sure." Aria laughed.

"Spencer, how did your test go today?"

"It went well. I think Mrs. Flemmings hates me though. She calls me baby Hastings."

"That's because I gave her hell in high school." Melissa smirked.

"You almost made the poor woman retire early." Emily laughed.

"You guys had Mrs. Flemmings?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. I swear she had the biggest crush on Emily."

"Who didn't? Emily was quite the catch as I remember." Veronica reminded.

"Was she?" Alison was now intrigued.

"No, they're being silly." Emily denied.

"Oh, Em, don't be so modest. Once Emily won states, girls practically threw themselves at her." Melissa told them.

"Were you two together at that time?" Alison smirked.

Melissa stole a glance at Emily, and noticed that she was looking at Aria. "Um, no. we had broken up a few months before that."

The table fell into an awkward silence, and the teenagers couldn't help but notice how Melissa looked longingly at Emily.

"So, are you guys ready for college?" Emily asked the four teenagers. She stole one last glance at Aria and Melissa's blood began to boil. This was not happening.

~EA~

So, is this better? It actually has a storyline, haha. I hope you like try # 2 better!

REVIEW!

Yay,

StoryWriter514


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Emily walked into Brew post work out, looking for some caffeine. Garrett really worked her hard today.

"Emily?" She heard a voice call from behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Aria." Emily smiled.

"Hey." Aria smiled back.

"Don't you have school today?"

"Yeah, but it was a half day. We have parent teacher conferences."

"Oh. Well, do you want to grab a coffee with me?" Emily asked.

"Sure. I'd love that." Aria replied.

"What do you want? I'm buying."

"Oh, I can't let you do that."

"No, I insist. Now, what do you drink?" Emily giggled.

Aria looked at Emily and smiled. "I'll take a frap, I guess."

"One Frappuccino, coming right up."

Emily walked over to the cash register and Aria recalled the conversation she and her friends had last night.

LAST NIGHT

Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Alison sat in Spencer's bedroom after dinner. They were gossiping just like any ordinary teenage girls.

"So, I saw the way you looked at Emily tonight, Aria." Spencer smirked.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb." Hanna laughed.

"I'm not playing dumb."

"Oh come on. You have the hots for Melissa's ex."

"Yeah, but the thing is, Melissa's still in love with her." Spencer said.

"Well, duh. She spent the whole night staring at her."

"So did Aria." Alison smirked.

"Shut up, Alison." Aria snapped.

"Aw, you totally like her!" Hanna cheered.

"Okay, maybe I think she's good looking and a charmer, but that's all."

"Wait till you see her fight. You'll be amazed. She's really good." Spencer told them.

"Do you think she's on YouTube?"

"Yeah, probably." Spencer pulled out her laptop.

A few videos later all four girls were in awe. "Whoa. She's a beast." Hanna said.

"She beat that one girl in like three punches and a kick."

"Yeah, she's even better than she was in high school, and she versed guys."

"Aria, you've gotta go out with her." Alison pushed.

"What the hell are you talking about? She's like twenty-something."

"So what? You're eighteen."

"No, I'm a November baby. I don't turn eighteen for another 11 months."

"So, lie. All you gotta do is bat those eye lashes and lick your lips, and she's yours." Alison told her.

Aria seemed to think for a moment. Could Emily really be interested in giving her a shot? Spencer and Hanna gave each other a knowing look.

"I say you try." Hanna shrugged.

"Me too. The worst thing that could possibly happen is that Melissa kills you for taking her, but she'll get over it." Spencer stated.

"Guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Sure, I may think she's cute, but she probably looks at me like I'm still thirteen."

"You have to try." Alison pushed again. What the hell was Aria going to do?

PRESENT TIME

"Aria?" Emily called out for the third time. She had ordered their drinks and walked back to a spaced out Aria.

"Hm?" Aria snapped out of her thoughts.

"Here's your Frappuccino." Emily chuckled.

"Oh, thanks. How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, I can't let you do that. I've only known you for a day." Aria smiled up at the tall girl.

"Well, just think of it as our one day friend-iversary present." Emily joked and Aria laughed.

"Alright. Do you want to sit?" Aria asked, gesturing to the large sofa the brew had.

"Sure." Both girls walked over to the seat and sat down. Emily noticed that Aria kept a subtle distance between them, but she just wanted to be closer to her.

"So, you're a senior?" Emily asked, taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Yup. I'm getting old." Aria joked.

Emily laughed and set her coffee down. "Tell me about it. Just wait until you find yourself cursing at teenagers for being obnoxious. Then, you'll really feel old."

"Aw, you already yell at young people for having fun? You really are getting old. Should I just call you grandma now?" Aria teased.

"Shut up. I'm not that much older than you. You're eighteen, right?"

Aria froze. There were now two options. One, she could lie and say yes and she could spend more time with this goddess. Or Two, she could tell the truth and forever be looked at as Melissa's baby sister's young friend.

"Yeah." She lied smoothly.

"Oh that's cool. I remember being eighteen. That was the best time ever. I had won the state championship, and I had colleges everywhere practically begging me for my attendance." Emily reminisced.

"Which one did you choose?" Aria asked.

"Well, originally, I chose U Penn."

"Where Melissa went?"

"Yeah. I was going to go to U Penn to win her back. I loved her, and I wanted a life with her, but she had other plans."

"What do you mean?"

"Before she left for the summer program, I was going to sneak into her room and try to get her back, but when I got there, she was making out with Ian Thomas. I had never been so heart broken." Emily told her.

"Melissa and Ian?"

"Yeah. Ian and I hated each other, because I beat him for captain of the boxing team. That's why he quit and switched to football."

"So, what happened after that?"

"Well, I switched out of U Penn and I enrolled in University of Michigan."

"You lived in Michigan?" Aria smiled.

"Yup. For four years."

"I have some family in Michigan. They all live in Grand Rapids."

"Michigan is beautiful. I love the seasons there. They make me happy." Emily smiled shyly.

"So, you're the outdoorsy type?"

"Yeah. I love sports more than anything, but MMA is my calling. I just love it."

"Beating the crap out of someone?" Aria asked with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"It's more than that. You have to stay one step ahead of your opponent. It's a mind game. If they go this way, you go that way and strike. It's awesome."

"Maybe you could show me one day?" Aria flashed a smiled.

"Absolutely." Emily answered. Was this the start of something?

~EA~

Emily sighed as she finally was able to sit on her comfortable bed. Today had been a long, but successful, day. She was able to up her work out, learn a few new moves, and have coffee with an amazing girl.

She grabbed her remote and began flipping through channels, hoping to find a match that was on, or even a corny lifetime movie that she could watch but not watch at the same time.

Just as she had found something to watch, there was a knock at her door. Emily hoisted herself onto her feet and walked the medium sized distance to her door. When she pulled it open, Melissa stood on the other side smiling.

"Hey, Mel. What are you doing here?" Emily asked. Melissa walked past Emily, and into the apartment.

"Do you just walk around shirtless in your house all the time?" Melissa asked with an amused face.

"I'm not completely shirtless. I have on a sports bra." Emily chuckled and closed the door.

"If you walk around like this every day, I'm going to be forced to come here more often."

"Mel, what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping we could talk." Melissa sat down on Emily's large sofa. Emily sighed and sat down beside her ex-girlfriend.

"So, what's up?"

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think that we made a huge mistake in high school."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about, us breaking up."

"Mel-." Emily tried.

"No. I want to tell you why." Emily stayed silent. "I'm in love with you."

Emily froze. In love with her? This was the girl who ripped her heart out on the night she was going to try to get her back. This was also the girl that made her feel like she had won the lottery every time they kissed, but was she really ready to go through that again? Emily had moved on, and she didn't want to be dragged back down.

"Em, say something." Melissa broke her out of her thoughts.

"Mel, I don't know what to say." Emily admitted.

"Say that you love me too."

Emily sighed and ran her fingers through her black hair. "I can't."

"Why not? We used to be in love in high school."

"High school was a long time ago." Emily reminded her.

"I know, but our feelings were real, and that doesn't just go away. I love you. I have for long time." Melissa's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry. I just don't feel the same. I love you as a friend, Mel." Emily stated apologetically while running her hand down Melissa's arm.

"Okay, I can deal with that." Melissa took a deep breath to stop the tears. "Can I ask one favor?"

"Anything."

"One more kiss?"

Emily nodded and leaned in, pressing her lips lightly to Melissa's. Melissa immediately took charge and grabbed ahold of Emily's face, moving so that she was straddling Emily's waist. The kiss went on for a few minutes before Emily pulled away and looked up at the girl on her lap.

"I love you, Emily." Melissa whispered. Emily nodded and helped Melissa stand as she climbed off of her lap.

"Well, we can still hang out, if you want to. I plenty of movies here, and lots of popcorn." Emily suggested with a smile.

"I'd like that." Melissa smiled back.

~AE~

"So, spill!" Spencer gushed as she and Aria sat in Aria's bedroom.

"There's really nothing to spill. She bought me coffee, and-."

"She bought you coffee?!"

"Yeah. People do that, Spencer."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Okay, continue."

"Anyway, she bought me coffee, and I was off in my own little world thinking about our conversation from the night before. Before I knew it, she was breaking me from my thoughts and we started talking." Aria shrugged.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"We talked about how she and Melissa were and college."

"Is that all?"

"Well, we had some other conversations." Aria lied, not knowing if she should tell Spencer about how Emily was going to go to U Penn for Melissa. She didn't know if Emily wanted them to know.

"That's boring. You two didn't talk about anything else?"

"No, but I totally lied to her." Aria sighed.

"About what?"

"Well, she asked me how old I was and I told her I was eighteen."

"Why did you say that? Why not just tell her the truth?"

"Because I didn't want her to look at me that I was a kid. I don't want to be just another kid to her."

"Oh, you want to be special." Spencer realized.

"Yeah. I kind of want to see what will happen." Aria blushed.

"You like her!" Spencer gushed.

Aria sighed. "I don't know her enough to like her. I think she cool and really good looking."

"You also like her biceps and her abs. admit it."

"Okay, her biceps and her abs are amazing, but that doesn't mean I like her."

"You think that she's sweet and charming."

"Okay?"

"So that means you like her!"

"No, that means I'm attracted to her." Aria corrected.

"Fine, you're attracted to her. Now, tomorrow you're going to go to the Brew and see if she's there, and you're going to ask her out."

"What? Why do I have to ask her out?"

"Because, she's not going to do it, because you're too young. If you want a date with her, you have to ask her yourself. Be a strong woman."

"I can't do that." Aria shook her head.

"Yes you can, and you will. Hanna and I will be there to make sure you do."

"Spencer, what if she says no?"

"She's not going to! You're young and hot. All you need is the right outfit."

"You sound like Allie."

"I know, but that's not the point right now. The point is, you and Emily would make the cutest couple. All you have to do, is make the first move. Maybe she likes independent women. I mean, she did date Melissa and she's extremely independent."

Aria thought about it for a second. "Alright, I'll do it, but you can't tell Melissa. She'll kill me."

"Fine by me. I don't talk to her anyway."

~AE~

OMG! Aria is going to ask Emily, who happens to be the girl that Melissa is in love with, out.

(Note: Emily is going to be EXTREMELY overprotective in this fic, simply because she can easily kick anyone's ass. Also is you want to know what Emily's body looks like, look up UFC woman bantamweight fighters like: Rhonda Rousey and Liz Carmouche.)

WOOHOO,

StoryWriter514


End file.
